The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method for inputting print data represented by PDL (page description language), converting the print data to image data, and outputting the image data to a printer and the like for printing.
Conventionally, PDL developing devices which input print data described in PDL language, interpret the PDL language to develop pattern data, and output the pattern-developed raster image data, are known. Further, systems where these devices are connected to a color copying machine and printer units of the copying machine are used for printing image data on a recording medium such as paper, have been introduced. Color copying devices which have a printer unit having a print head including an array of ink-jet nozzles, and which divide image data for one page into bands each corresponding to the print head width, for band unit printing by reciprocating the print head, have been introduced. Further, output devices which develop PDL-described print data for one band, corresponding to the above-mentioned printers for band unit printing, and at each development, output the developed data in band units, have been proposed.
However, the above conventional devices have the following drawbacks.
In a case where the color copying machine having a printer for band unit printing is connected to the PDL developing device for inputting PDL-described data and performing pattern development, the PDL developing device performs pattern-development of PDL-described print data and outputs patterns of image data and character data in page units. That is, the PDL developing device receives PDL language for one page, interprets the PDL language, then performs pattern development for one page, and outputs pattern data in band units to the printer. In this system, considerable time is required from the data reception to the completion of printing. Especially, when a large amount of PDL language data is received from a host computer, since data transfer further takes a long time, time required for printing (data transfer+pattern development+print output) is very long.